The Witches Gift
by KaunaRavenstar
Summary: This is a story of a girl who gets superpowers from a witch but it comes with a price..


It was dark outside, the new moon drifted in the sky while the stars were covered in clouds. I couldn't believe what had happened; the witch had told me I could have a superpower. The only downside was that it was only for a day plus I had to use them for good and not evil. The power I picked was shape-shifting; it's a power that I've wanted ever since I was a little girl.  
"There's only a small price," the witch had said, "take out this guy for me."  
"Why don't you do it yourself? You have powers too." I argued.  
"Yes but I'm a girl and I prefer not to kill." She said with a grin.  
"I'm a girl too!"  
"Yes but I have seen the way you act. You don't care one way or another. Like you said to your guy friends, 'Just think of me as one of the guys!'"  
I looked down, "and what if I want to keep my powers forever?"  
Her smile turned evil, "if you want to keep your powers forever you will have to work for me."  
I stared at her, stunned.  
"Now don't be like that. I'm a witch, what did you expect? I will grant you the powers, when I come back to take the powers you will give me am answer." She vanished and the next think I knew I was back in my house. Was it all a dream? I thought to myself. Of course it was. Witches aren't real. I face palmed myself mentally. I got up and got dressed, after a hot shower. I went down stairs where my mom was at the table waiting for me. "Morning mom," I said and poured myself a mug of coffee.  
"You made a lot of noise last night," she said with concern in her voice.  
Noise? I thought then said, "oh I had a nightmare last night." If this is real… "Um mom I got to go bye!" I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.  
I grabbed my head and talked to myself, "that couldn't have been real…" My phone went off in my pocket. I took it out and read the text, 'he's on the outside of town. You might need wings to get there, hint hint. Take care of him.' There was no number so I couldn't respond. Wings? Take care… Of him..? I thought about a bird, a big bird, an eagle. Before I knew it I was changing into an eagle. It wasn't a dream! My bag stayed on me suprisingly enough. I looked around and saw a big house outside of town. She was right. I flew toward it and knew that what that witch wanted me to do was in that house.  
I lighted down in front and thought about being normal and changed back into myself. That was fun. I started walking towards the doors.  
"I know why you're here."  
I looked around and a guy jumped out of a tree and landed in front of me.  
"Hello." He smiled, "my name's Jack." Jack, the man I had to kill. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He had. Killer smile and I couldn't see why anyone would want to kill him.  
"Let me guess," he said "you were sent here by a witch to kill me?"  
I nodded.  
"And she gave you powers and said if you want to keep them forever you would have to work for her?"  
I nodded again and said, "I do want to keep my powers but I don't want to work for her."  
"I know the witch, she has sent many people to try and kill me."  
I looked at him in confusion, "why would anyone want to kill you?"  
He laughed and ruffled my hair, "follow me and I will tell you everything." He offered his hand to me.  
I took his hand and with the other, tried to fix my red hair.  
. His house was huge on the inside and all the chairs and couches seemed old and they had a Victorian fashion to them. I looked around and said, "I like your house. The Victorian fashion of every thing is amazing."  
"Thank you. Come sit." He smiled at me and patted the seat next to him.  
"Um… Sure." I walked over and sat next to him. Then asked, "so why does that witch want to kill you?"  
"Her name is Raven and she has a habit for using dark magic. She wants to kill me because once upon a time I tried to kill her."  
I stared at him, "you're kidding right?"  
"Nope. You see she was something very dear to me."  
"What's that?" I asked, looking up at him.  
He looked at me serious, "My powers."  
"So you're a wizard?"  
"Yes I am. Years ago Raven and I were fighting. She did something that took my powers and added them to her's."  
"Is that why her aura is so strong?"  
"Yes, she added my powers to her's and now I have no powers. But afree all these years she still wants me dead."  
"So what am I to do?" I grabbed my head.  
"What I need you to do is this," he pulled out a pendant, "this is charm is attracted to dark mgic. When Raven comes back to take the power away you need to hold this up to her and it will suck her into it. After that you must come right to me. And you get to keep your power and live life normally with your new power."  
I thought for a second. "Sounds fair to me." I took the charm and put it around my neck and stood up. "Thanks Jack."  
At home I had locked myself in my room and was trying out my power. Okay I thought lion. I slowly started shifting, changing shape. I looked in my mirror and a lion stared back. It worked! I turned back into a human and sat on my bed. Almost midnight… I sighed and looked at the charm hanging off my neck.  
"Hello." Came a voice and my room fell away to darkness.  
"I'm right here!" I called out.  
Raven appeared. I could see her now better than last time. She was wearing a cloak and all I could see we're her red eyes. "I've come to take back my power and take your answer."  
"No."  
"What? You dare refuse me?"  
"Yes I do." I held up the pendant and it glowed blue.  
"What?! No!" The darkness started being sucked toward the charm. I took a step closer and the rest of her was sucked in. I was back in my room, the charm glowing red. Time to get this to Jack. I opened the window and turned into an eagle and flew toward Jacks house.  
"Welcome back." Jack opened the door and I showed him the pendant. He clapped his hands together, "excelent!" He took the pendant and did something that made the charm vanish and darkness swirled around him, turning light.  
"Cool," I whispered. "Does this mean I get to go now?"  
"Yes but please come visit me whenever and maybe I can train you to be a witch."  
I smiled, "thanks! I would love to come back." I turned into an eagle and flew home.  
Ten years later  
"I can grant you one power." I smiled at the boy in front of me, "and I will train you to be a great wizard."  
The boy smiled, "Okay, I will do it!"


End file.
